


Какая задница

by Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86



Series: Stucky Drabbles [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Only implied smut basically, Steve Roger's ass, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки действительно нравится задница Стива, особенно когда тот в этом своём костюме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Какая задница

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh What A Booty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281842) by [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky). 



\- Стиви, у тебя лучшая задница, которую я когда-либо видел.  
Стив давится своим коктейлем, что тут же привлекает внимание других гостей вечеринки. Он вежливо улыбается им и поворачивается, чтобы впиться смертоносным взглядом в того, кто к нему так подкрался.  
\- Мы уже говорили об этом.  
Баки невинно улыбается:  
\- О чём?  
\- Выбор времени, Баки, – Стив строго смотрит на него, – Мы не просто в публичном месте, но и окружены людьми, которые знают нас. Кто-нибудь мог услышать.  
Баки пожимает плечами и делает глоток своего коктейля, прежде чем скользнуть к своему парню и взять его за руку.  
\- Не волнуйся, Стиви, никто не слышал, – говорит он с озорным блеском в глазах. – Прости, не сказать было выше моих сил, твоя задница выглядит просто божественно в этих брюках.  
Стив открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Баки прижимается ещё ближе к нему и говорит в самое ухо:  
\- Я хочу отвести тебя в какое-нибудь укромное местечко, – из-за его шепота мурашки бегут по спине Стива. – Хочу снять с тебя одежду. Огладить твоё обнаженное тело… ммм, я бы такие вещи сделал с этой задницей…– продолжает Баки, точно зная, какой это действует на Стива.  
Стив поворачивается к нему, чтобы предупредить, что кто-то приближается к ним, но Баки смотрит на него тем самым взглядом, который делает его таким чертовски неотразимым. Стив тихо ругается. Он ставит бокалы на поднос проходящего мимо официанта, потом хватает Баки под руку, и они поспешно выходят из комнаты.

**Author's Note:**

> упс))) немного перепутала очередность фиков. Но, думаю,что это не страшно, потому что они не связанны между собой сюжетом. Надеюсь автор меня простит)))


End file.
